


Why?

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ryan wants to do is take a nap, but the others have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

Ray sat on the left side of their king sized bed, hands gripping an x-box controller as he build up his house in his personal world in Minecraft. Michael was sitting next to him, a copy of A Feast for Crows open in his hands. Gavin was cuddling up to Jack in the middle of the bed, practically sitting on his lap as the two shared a pair of headphones and watched and old episode of the Daily Show. Geoff was on their other side laptop open and a document open with notes for the newest let’s play. Ryan was on his right, napping on his left side with his head facing Geoff’s hips and his back right at the edge of the bed.

Michael shifted, moving to his right to try and get Ray to stop hitting him with his elbow. He hit Gavin’s back, who retaliated by shoving him back, almost sliding off of Jack’s lap. Jack got his half of the headphones ripped out of his ear, sending and unimpressed glance at Gavin as he took both headphones from the brit, settling down to watch the show on his own. Michael shoved Gavin back probably harder than he needed to, sending him straight into Jack, who fell into Geoff, almost knocking the laptop out of his hands. The tattooed man turned and leaned forward, getting ready to scold the lads. He shifted just a little too far though, his foot going into Ryan’s stomach and sending the bewildered, flailing, and still mostly asleep man off the edge of the bed.

All movement ceased as the crash rang through the room, the five men still on the bed looking past Geoff to the right wall of the bedroom. A moment later, Ryan sat up, his hair ruffled from sleep and his eyes wide and blinking wildly, confusion written on his features. He looked down to the hardwood floor he was sitting on, and then turned to the five shocked faces on the bed. He stared for a minute before he uttered a pathetically confused “Why?”

There was a beat of silence before rustling, eyes turning to where Gavin was crawling up from in between Michael and Jack, grabbing a fuzzy blanket from the pile and the end of the bed, and crawling over to the edge, climbing off and curling in Ryan’s lap, laying the blanket over the two of them. Jack was the next to move, going in behind Ryan and leaning against the wall and the night stand, letting Ryan lean back into his chest. Geoff crawled down, sitting between Jack and the bed with his laptop still open. Ray and Michael moved at the same, both grabbing blankets, Michael nudging Geoff’s laptop until he grunted and lifted it, allowing the curly haired boy to curl into his lap, using the his hip as a table for the device, and Ray moved into Ryan’s other side, mirroring Gavin.

A hand around each of their waists, X-Ray and Vav soon fell asleep. Jack watched Geoff work while he ran a hand through Ryan’s hair. Michael listened to the sound of typing until he fell asleep too. Ryan watched his boys sleep peacefully for a while before the hand running through his hair and the warmth all around him lulled him back to sleep.


End file.
